I hate these feelings
by CalamityCollideWithTheDrugs
Summary: Sam & Freddie meet again. As do Cat and Robbie. What happens when they do? And why?


The blonde was driving, her eyes focused on the dark road around her. She left at night so her roommate wouldn't notice her leaving. She felt the soft pitter patter of rain on her dark hoodie. She continued driving down the dark highway, hood still up. Why she was going, and where... She felt best to keep quiet about. It made her feel weakness. Weakness for one boy, that she didn't want to admit her love for.

They came out of nowhere, their lights blinding and shocking. The girl tried to pull out of the way, but the person in the car continued to swerve around the road. At the last sudden moment, her bike slipped, and she crashed into the car, directly. The person turned his car off immediately, in the middle of the highway. He looked at the blonde lying there, limp and weak. He cupped a hand over his mouth, before picking her up and lying her down in his back seat, and shoving her motorcycle into his trunk. He drove off, tears filling his eyes. He was driving like a panicky maniac, so fast you would think he was a sports driver. He finally saw a sign that said 'HOSPITAL AHEAD' He drove into the parking lot and parked quickly, not much ways from the building. He picked up the girl, and ran inside fast. People stared. He didn't care. He ran up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, please. She was hit." Was all he said. The woman at the desk nodded, and a couple of minutes later, a man with a strecher appeared. He placed the girl on it, and the man pushed her away. Everything moved in slow motion for the boy. He felt sorrowful for her, despite the fact he didn't know who she was. He sat down in the waiting room, biting his nails. He hung his head between his knees, sighing.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Cat was in her room. She was clicking her heels on the floor while watching TV. It didn't happen for a while, but she suddenly realized that Sam wasn't home. It was now 5:30 AM. "How'd I stay up this late?" She mumbled to herself. She grabbed her Pearphone quickly and tried to call Sam.

"Hello?" Said a voice.

"Hi. Um, who is this?" Cat asked. It was a man on the other end.

"Someone who found Sam when she was hit." The man answered.

"Sam was hit?! Oh my god!" Cat yelled into the phone. The man cringed on the other side.

"We're at the hospital off Seattle highway."

"Seattle? Why would she be going there?" The redhead asked.

"How would I know?"

"Oh, right. I'll be there. Do you know what room she's in? What floor? Where is she?"

The man was quiet for a minute. He ran up to the secretary's desk and asked.

"Unfortunately, the intensive care unit. Room 387." He answered

"Alright." Was all Cat said. She quickly hung up the phone.

About 5 hours later, she ended up at the hospital. Cat quickly parked and ran inside. She ran to the elevator.

"Ma'am slow down!" The secretary called after her.

"Slow down? SLOW DOWN?! My roommate's in the intensive care unit and you expect me to slow down? I had to hijack some dude's car, drive for my life, then some guy's chicken truck broke, and this car just happened to be a convertible. Do you know how many feathers were on me? CAN YOU IMAGINE?!"

The elevator door opened. The secretary rose her hands in defeat. She pushed the button to go up to the third floor.

* * *

_Meanwh... aw fuck it_

The man opened the door. He was carrying flowers. The blonde had a broken leg and stitches on her face. She also had a horrible gash on her head that would heal without stitches, and two broken ribs.

"Hey." The man approached timidly. "How you feeling?" He asked. He placed the flowers on the girl's nightstand.

"Why don't you ask my broken leg, and busted face?" She snapped.

"I'm so sorry. But I took you here, didn't I? I've seen so many stories on the news about hit-and-runs. I wasn't just going to leave you there."

"Can I tell you something I won't tell anyone else?" She said after a while.

"Sure?" He answered awkwardly.

"I was going to see my... er.. my boyfriend. Or at least I think that's what he is to me."

"I'm so sorry." The man answered.

"It's alright. Hey, can you toss my my phone?" The man got up and gave it to her. Just as he did, Cat ran into the room. She looked at Sam.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked. Sam nodded.

"A couple broken bones wouldn't kill anyone. I was just about to call you." The blonde said leaning over the bed, putting her phone on the nightstand.

"Maybe I should call Freddie." Cat mumbled to herself. She took Sam's phone and ran off.

"Hey, what are you-?" Sam cut herself off when Cat left the room.

* * *

Cat quickly found Freddie's contact. She called it quickly.

"Oh, hey Sam."

"Not Sam, Cat. Sam was hit by a car."

"What? Okay, I'll be right- Wait, how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because would I be in Seattle hospital if I was lying?!"

"Seattle hospital? Why would you be here?"

"Because I'm not lying idiot! Now, get your ass here!"

"No need to curse, Cat I'm coming. Which hospital?"

"The one off the... the one off the 173."

"What room?"

"Room 378, no 387. Yeah 387."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." He hung up.

* * *

Freddie was in panic mode. He tried to seem cool and collected as he rushed in to tell his mom that he was going to Seattle hospital.

"Why Seattle hospital?" His mother asked.

"No time to explain." Freddie said a bit panicky. He grabbed the keys and ran off.

"Wait Freddie!"

"What?"

"Did you remember your rash cream?"

"Mom!" Freddie screamed before slamming the door. He ran outside to the car and drove off. He held one hand to his head and the other to the wheel.

"Maybe she was coming to... Ah, forget it." Freddie mumbled. He stopped short at the red light. He couldn't focus well.

"I love you." He whispered. "I really love you Sam."


End file.
